Beginnings
by PariahCam
Summary: Challenge #01. Edmund's first day as the Just King of Narnia.


**Author's Note: **This chapter is #1 in the 100 Words Challenge. All of my Challenge fics can be found in my fic titled, what else?, "Challenges". If you are interested in reading my other one-word splurges, just run on over to there and you'll be able to read everything I've written for this challenge so far. So, without further adieu, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

**Summary: **Edmund's first day as the Just King of Narnia.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. It belongs to the wonderful C.S. Lewis and Walden Media.

* * *

**Beginnings**

"Edmund, it's time to get up!"

The cheery voice woke me from my slumber. I groaned, shielding my eyes from what was sure to be a bright sun. As I turned to face the day, something seemed off. Not being able to quite place what was wrong, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Either I had adjusted to the morning light with inhuman speed, or the dawn was barely breaking.

"Lucy," I tossed my younger sister a stern look. "Why did you wake me so early?"

My impish sister simply giggled. Even as I threw my pillow at her in tired frustration, I could feel a smile creeping over my lips. I wasn't quite sure why I was smiling, but I was nonetheless. Lucy seemed to take my expression as a show that I understood why she had awoken me and she left. My eyes followed after her skipping frame until I could see it no more. Sighing and shaking my head, I slowly slipped my legs over the edge of the mattress. A pair of cashmere slippers awaited my chilled feet and after putting them on I shrugged on a glistening robe. With one final glance at the waking Narnian sun, I turned and walked out of my room.

As I walked down the hall, I struggled to remember the way to the breakfast area. Learning the locations of all the rooms in the Cair would be quite the chore. It seemed Peter had had the same problem as me when I noticed him fall in step behind me.

"Who was your wake up call?" I asked, my smile turning into a smirk.

"Susan." He replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

"I thought as much. Lucy wouldn't dare try and wake you." We both laughed at this, knowing how beastly my elder brother could be in the mornings.

"I doubt she'll ever try again after what I did to her that first time." Our laughs only grew in volume as we remembered his near roar and evil glare at the small child. She had been three at the time and the experience had sent her to our mother in tears.

We arrived at the dining room moments later, both girls seated at their designated spots and watching us expectantly. They, like us, wore morning robes of their designated color. Lucy's red silk brought out the beautiful streaks of rust in her hair, and Susan's blue accented her dark cobalt eyes. Though I had teased Peter about his purple after our coronation, I thought it looked smart on him, his blonde hair balancing the violet. My silver was simply annoying in my opinion, but my sisters countered my complaints by insisting it matched my eyes and emboldened my hair perfectly.

Peter and I took our places and waited for our morning meal to be delivered. The food that was set before us was a simple affair. A slice of ham, an egg, sausages, and the drink of our choice was arranged nicely on a china platter and in a steel maser. A gold design was engraved into the dishes, and each of us admired the intricacy of the pattern.

The conversation during the meal was as light as the food itself. Peter and Lucy spoke the most while Susan and I simply put in our two cents every now and again. I was too distracted to speak much, and I think the others understood. Insecurities and doubts pushed on my thoughts, but I simply pushed back and it sent both of us reeling. I hadn't the time to worry about the right I had to be here, if I had any at all. I had too much work to do today, and I couldn't risk slowing myself or the others down. But the struggle to keep myself off the topic kept me too busy to focus on other subjects as well, and so I sat with as blank a mind as I could manage. Unfortunately, I think my face followed suit, for at one point during breakfast Peter asked if I was feeling well.

"I'm fine, Peter." I insisted, smiling reassuringly at him.

He gave me a worried glance but said no more. He never had the time, for at that moment our meals were taken and Oreius came to lead us to the throne room. As we walked he told us of the tasks at hand. They were explained to us the day before and we were well aware of the many alliances that needed rebuilding, but we listened quietly and patiently all the same. The first on the list of trusts needing to be mended was Archenland. King Lune was expected to arrive later in the day and speak with us. Until he and his party came we would have our hands full with local matters that needed tending to. The Winter had barely ended and already Talking Animals, Fauns, Satyrs, and the like were arguing over who belonged where, who was allowed to take from which clump of berry bushes, and so on. Though, I don't think "arguing" was quite the word for it. They were meager trifles and I'm certain most matters were brought to us simply because the Narnians wished to see their new Kings and Queens. It was flattering in a way, I will admit, but rather annoying as well. If Aslan allowed it they would have a lifetime to meet with us, making the rush quite unnecessary in my opinion.

We entered the room expecting…well…I'm not precisely sure _what _we were expecting to find. All I knew was it was not what we found. Ordered chaos filled the large chamber. Guards stood along the walls, swords in their sheaths and looking as though they were having an endless staring contest. A chamberlain sat near the thrones next to a stack of papers, all of which I feared were matters that we were expected to address that day. Beyond those, everyone was scurrying about. Upon our entering, a pair of Fauns, a Dryad, and countless breeds of Animals rushed from where they had been chatting to form what was supposed to be a straight line to speak to us. A few voices rose, arguing with each other that they were the first ones in line, but when they saw us take our seats, they quickly shut their mouths.

It took nearly four hours, but at last I and my siblings had filtered through the large list of small complaints and solved each and every problem. As the final badgers waddled out of the throne room, my brother and I tossed the other a relieved look. We had hoped to have at least some time to ourselves before King Lune arrived, but there is a vast difference between what we hoped and what was. As the four of us stood to take a break from the stone room, a horn announced the arrival of Archenland's king. I closed my eyes for a moment in an attempt to keep my composure before taking my seat on my throne once more. The King, Queens, and myself watched in interest as King Lune's party filtered in. Grand steeds of dark colors ridden by tall men filed through the room in a straight line, taking their spots between the Centaur guards. It looked almost choreographed and I had to wonder how many diplomatic trips these men had been on.

After what seemed like an endless line of soldiers (though there were only fifteen at the most) the King himself finally rode in. His cape fell lightly over the flanks of his black stallion. His crown sat perfectly atop his head, and he wore an anxious, noble, but not overly-stern expression. There was doubt in his eyes, but hope as well, and I felt the negotiations would go well.

"Greetings, King Lune of Archenland. We welcome you to Cair Paravel." My brother said, bowing respectfully before the ruler. A regal smile graced his lips and the foreign king returned the gesture.

"Thank you, High King." He replied, his deep voice booming. If the grand hall had not been shrouded in tapestries and a thick carpet I'm sure his voice would have echoed.

After we had all become acquainted with each other, the negotiations began. It was smooth going for the most part. He seemed wary in trusting our rule so quickly, but I did not hold this against him. If he had been any more eager I would have started to worry. Only a fool would trust four children, none older than thirteen, with immediate enthusiasm. Even I found it somewhat strange, and I was one of the Kings.

Several hours later a treaty was finally signed between Narnia and Archenland. We had our first formal ally, and it felt rather comforting. We had been told not to expect a quick and painless peace and, in the case of countries yet to visit and be visited, a peace at all. But our first success warmed the four of us, especially me. For years I had never truly known the comforting feeling of victory and support. But now I had a taste of it, and it was wonderful.

After speaking to King Lune for another hour on technicalities and details of the treaty the lot of us retired for dinner. We had lunched during the negotiations with Archenland, but already I was once again starving. If I ate as much of the Narnian food as I wished I would quickly gain weight, I was sure. Though Susan would have no problem with my gaining a few pounds, I certainly would. I felt fine as I was, and I ate as much as is to be expected from a growing boy, anyway. If she had a problem with my metabolism rate, then she would have to learn that there are some things she just cannot fix.

It was another four hours or so before I tumbled into bed with a groan. The moon was nearly out of sight of my window, boasting of the late hour. I changed into my nightwear and slid under my covers, welcoming sleep with open arms. My eagerness was cut short, however, with a turning of my door knob. I rolled over to face my door, confused as to who would want to enter. The girls had gone to bed long before I, and Peter had never walked into my room without permission before. As worry began to overcome me, the hesitant person on the other side of the wall revealed himself. It was, in fact, my brother. His face was slightly pale and he looked rather nervous.

"Edmund…can I come in?" He spoke at a whisper, forcing me to strain to hear him.

"Sure." I answered, pushing my covers aside and sitting up.

He sat quietly next to me, looking at me for several long seconds. I merely looked back, trying to see behind his blue eyes and into his thoughts. Though I could barely see his face in the darkness, I could feel something was troubling him. As the silence began to grow uncomfortable, I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"What is the matter?" I asked, my voice quiet and supportive. He remained quiet for another moment, blinking away his thoughts.

"I can't sleep." He admitted, pulling his gaze away from me and turning it to the floor.

"You haven't even tried." I joked, smiling softly.

"I know." Peter whispered. I could see, even in the darkness of my chamber that he had begun to shake.

"Peter, what's wrong?" I scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his back.

"I'm worried." My brother replied, his voice getting softer as the conversation went on.

"About Archenland? Don't worry. The treaty will hold. King Lune-" Peter cut me off with a shake of his head.

"I'm worried about you." He looked up at me, his crystal blue eyes dark with fear.

I stared at him for a moment, gauging his expression. He watched me with intent eyes, the look of terror in them unmistakable. If he had been born with eyes that were even a shade lighter, I'm sure I could have seen the memories replaying themselves in his mind. His fear, his worry, his utter dread had been obvious at the end of the battle at Beruna. I knew he had thought me dead, or on the verge of death. I probably had been. I had just never considered how deep the shock would have gone, how much it would have affected him.

"Peter, there's no need to worry. I'm right across the hall from you. I'm safe in the Cair. We all are." I tried to make my voice sound as reassuring and light as possible.

"But sometimes 'across the hall' is too far away." He rebutted.

"Then on those nights," I offered. "You can sleep with me."

**Author's Note: **That was a crummy ending, and I apologize. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and rather necessary. I know my writing is not up to snuff, however much I wish it to be. I would love your help in improving, and any tips are welcome. But please, don't send me flames. If you don't like my story, send your complaints in a kind, orderly fashion or send none at all.


End file.
